mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Cooper
Megan "Meg" Cooper 'is the titular protagonist of the TV series ''Meg Cooper: Sim Hero. She is the neighborhood detective who's willing to solve any case she comes across. She is promoted to junior agent by Agent Walker after he witnessed her help Poppy get her dog back. Background Personality Meg is the strategic detective who loves helping out anyway she can. She always finds a way to get all the proof before calling the shots. However, if the culprit is genuinely innocent, Meg seems to always follow her heart and find the truth. This shows how understanding she can of the guilty party's feelings. Meg is also very friendly and loves making friends everywhere she goes. She tends to be easygoing with any activity and learns fast. She is also easy to talk to. However, Meg can sometimes be a bit awkward when she makes a bad joke or when she's trying to talk to Stuart Chesapeake. She is also semi-introverted, and while loving to talk to her friends, she can't help but have some quiet time with a good book and herself. Like most people, Meg has some enemies she makes. Though she doesn't like to be mean to anyone, she can't help but dislike some people. She deals with her dislike by being sarcastic, and is very good at it. She also uses this sarcasm sometimes when she has to get information out of non-compromising subjects. Meg has confidence in herself and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. She doesn't care about being popular and is completely fine with the social status she's at. This is shown when she befriends Clayton Dander, one of the most unpopular kids in school. No matter how popular or unpopular someone is, a friendly personality matters most to Meg. Physical Appearance Meg is a slender teenager with fair skin, long brown hair that goes to her hips, brown eyes, and freckles. Throughout the series, she has various outfits she wears. Abilities * '''Sleuthing- '''Meg is mainly good at solving cases by finding proof. * '''Hacking- Meg can hack into anything between 10 seconds and 20 seconds. * Lock-Picking- Meg uses her Technic-tool to pick the locks to various objects. * Repairing objects- Meg also uses her Technic-tool to repair objects, such as Gino's oven. * Fast learning skills- Meg can learn skills in a time frame of 20 seconds because of how easily balanced her brain is. * Strategy solving- Meg is a strategic thinker, and always thinks things through. Role in the Series Season One Meg starts off as the neighborhood detective, waiting with her best friend, Buddy, for the next big case to come across her. When Poppy asks for her help in retrieving her dog, Dogwood, Meg accepts. She then meets a man named Morcubus who claims to own the dog and named him KillFang. Meg takes the case and finds clues to find out Dogwood's owner, who turns out to be Poppy after all. After solving the case, she then meets a man named Agent Walker, an agent a part of the Sim Protection Agency. He explains to Meg about her application and her great job as a detective. He then tells her that Morcubus is the CEO of MorcuCorp, one of the biggest companies in Sim City, who is planning on something suspicious. He offers her a job as a junior agent, who will solve cases to be promoted to special agent. Meg accepts and takes on her new job as junior agent. Ever since then, Meg has taken several missions in helping her friends. She also developed a huge crush on Stuart Chesapeake, and a rivalry with rich girl, Petra Winthrop, who makes Makoto, a strange talking girl, her slave. During the course of season one, since Makoto's debut, Meg tries to free Makoto from Petra, finally breaking her free in the episode "Prom Date." While solving Gino and Shirley's cases, Meg discovers that Derek's been working for MorcuCorp, and that the Mayor, Skip Rogers, may be corrupted. Walker gives her gratitude about this information and promotes her to an official secret agent, giving her her own headquarters as a result. She then gets her first really big case: helping a mysterious and beautiful woman, Evelyn Gray, with a robbery of her home. Once she solves the case, she discovers that MorcuCorp may want something from Evelyn, in which she discovers that it's her journal, which was traded at a book exchange. Meg suspects it's Skip Rogers and Evelyn blames him immediately. Meg then tries to gather proof that Skip was the man at the exchange. Once she discovers that it was him, Meg confronts him and retrieves Evelyn's journal. Mayor Rogers then soon confesses that Morcubus has been hunting down a man who worked with Evelyn's father, who has the initials "P.W.", who retreated to the snowy mountains. Meg, convinced that Petra isn't the one he's looking for, take his information at heed and prepares to head into the mountains. The gang travel to the mountains to find "P.W.", in hopes to get answers. However, they discover that Beebee, a resident of the Snow Lodge, was terrified because her boyfriend, Preston Winthrop, who turns out to be Petra Winthrop's brother, has gone missing because of a Yeti attack. Interested in thinking Preston is the P.W. she's looking for, she agrees to help Beebee. While on the case, Meg tries to gain the trust of two other agents, Rosalyn and Vic, who were helping Beebee before Meg arrived, and gets information about yetis from the lodge's owner, Professor Nova, a yeti enthusiast. After inspecting the lodge and the last place Preston was at, Meg soon finds the lair of the Yeti, but no trace of Preston anywhere. She finds the yeti, named Paul Wisniewski, who turns out to be the P.W. Morcubus was looking for. He explains to Meg, though he couldn't remember much. that Morcubus has been looking for the Nightmare crown, and that he used to work on it with Morcubus, Evelyn's dad, and a couple other men, in the lab. He also explain that a fight broke out between him and Morcubus, as the latter wanted to use the Nightmare Crown for himself, which caused Paul to turn into a monstrous yeti. Meg offers Paul to come down to the lodge so the others could meet him and he accepts. The next morning, however, the lodge is destroyed and a rescued Preston explains his encounter with the yeti attack, a bad timing for Paul when he visits the lodge. As Rosalyn puts him under arrest, ignoring Nova's protest, Meg tries to prove his innocence so Evelyn could ask Paul about her dad. Once enough evidence is received, Meg proves that Paul wasn't the one to destroy the lodge, but Preston himself. She discovers that Preston is the president of a water bottle company, and that his disappearance and yeti was a ploy to destroy the lodge and build another bottling company, dressed as a yeti to frame Paul and hide his innocence. Once Paul is out of custody, Evelyn interviews Paul about her dad, and he explains that he used to work on the crown, but disappeared with it. Paul also reveals that Paul had a college roommate, so Meg and Buddy promise to help Evelyn find out the truth of her father and get the Nightmare Crown before Morcubus. Season Two After returning from the mountains, Meg, Buddy, and Jenny, do some research to find out that Paul's roommate, Mr. F currently resides in the Industrial District. While looking for him, Meg takes the case on a missing engine from Ol' Gabby's junkyard that puts the blame on Barney Cull, a ship owner whose boat is trapped there. Meg gets some clues as to where the missing engine went, and soon finds out that the engine was stored in a containment center with a robot named T.O.B.O.R., and finds out a mad scientist named Dr. F is behind the scandal. After finding the scientist in his lab, she finds out that Dr. F was the college roommate that Paul was talking about. The two come to an agreement to find out of they have information on Mr. Gray or the Nightmare Crown. Afterwards, Meg discovers two of MorcuCorps employees, Esma and Brandi, are hosting a beautification project to plant trees and flowers. They explain that the plants are dying because of the radiation coming from a building of DJ Candy's, Club Candy. They try to convince her that DJ Candy needs to be shut down, but Meg tells them that she needs to gather evidence in order to prove their blame. Meg measures the radiation of Candy's towers, to see which one of them has the higher frequency. Once she finds the highest one, she connects it to a weird device that turned out to be created by Dr. F. He explains to Meg about the "foliage fusion drive", and when discovered that it has gone missing, he assumes that one of his robots may have moved it. He advises her that this robot looks like a regular human, and Meg has a hunch on who it might be. She interviews Makoto about the fusion drive, and after hacking her information and getting her to talk, she discovers that Esma and Brandi have programmed her to steal Dr. F's fusion drive and hook it up to Candy's towers. She confronts them with the information and proof she came up with and Candy's innocence. They were the ones killing the plants themselves. Meg wondered why they would do such a thing, in which they kept silent, with Brandi almost giving out their plan. Meg then helps out DJ Candy, whose been hearing strange vibrations that are messing with her groove. After Meg agrees to help DJ Candy, she asks Dr. F and his assistant, Alexa for help on locating sound. Alexa gives Meg sound amplifiers, which are disguised as little sandwiches, to put on trash cans across the industrial district and Club Candy. Once they are placed, Meg asks a member of DJ Candy's group, Zach, to listen to the sounds. When he discovers that the sound amplifiers are coming from underground, Meg yearns to venture down there, only to be stopped by Esma, who was blocking the sewer where the sound came from. However, after she distracts her with Esma's favorite song, Bunny Hill, ''Meg travels underground and finds Brandi mining a crystal named destinite. Esma and Brandi are caught and driven out of Club Candy, and Meg and Buddy head back to Dr. F's lab for some info. Dr. F explains that destinite is what was mined to make the Fortunite Crystal that helped activate the crown. However, it would make an imperfect copy, so Meg and Buddy make a goal to find the original crystal before Morcubus. Back at the HQ, The gang do some research to find out where the original crystal is, and Jenny finds out that it is at the mansion of Cyrus Boudreaux, an old colleague of Morcubus' who worked on the Nightmare Crown with them, but is sadly deceased. They find out that the Fortunite Crystal and the mansion are being given to someone at a dinner party and will reading hosted by his niece, Madame Zoe, but is invite only. Meg goes back to Main Street to find Poppy, who possibly got an invitation because Poppy's sister, Violet Nightshade, got one as well. She soon finds out that Derek has been stealing Poppy's mail for MorcuCorp scanning, and has been dumping her letters across the city. After retrieving the three letters, Meg gives them back to Poppy and asks to borrow hers. Poppy accepts, scared that there might be some bad people at the will reading, but is excited that Meg is firing up the jet again. Once Meg gets the invitation from Poppy, she travels down to the bayou, the current location of the Boudreaux Mansion. There, she and Buddy are introduced to Zombie Carl, the scary-looking, yet mellow butler of the mansion along with five other guests: Madame Zoe, Cyrus's Boudreaux's niece; Gordon, his book club friend; Trevor Verily, his favorite playwright; Ms. Nicole, his personal fashion assistant, and Violet Nightshade, whom wouldn't share her connection with Cyrus. Though dinner was promised before the will reading, Zoe gathers everyone into the crystal room immediately and discovers the crystal shattered on the floor. Meg reveals to everyone that she is not Poppy Nightshade, but herself, an agent, who's willing to solve the case on who broke the Fortunite. While looking for clues, she gets help from each member of the will reading. After she solves the case, she reveals that Zombie Carl has broken the crystal, but is swayed when she feels as if Zombie Carl didn't do it in the first place. When she decides to chat with him about it, she decides to open the case back up after hearing about the strange voices in his head. Meg convinces the other that while Carl did break the crystal, he had no motive to do so. She then looks for clues to why Zombie Carl may be set up, and discovers a feather as the only clue from where the voices of Zombie Carl's head were coming from. After getting information from the invitees, she learns that Madame Zoe knows hypnotism and could've hypnotized Carl, without knowing why she would smash a priceless crystal. Once investigating the crime scene more, she discovers a secret passageway that lead to a box of fake Fortunite crystals. After analyzing the one in the crystal room, Meg has come to a conclusion. She tells everyone that Zombie Carl was, infact, set up, and that Madame Zoe hypnotized him to smash the fake crystal in order to keep the real one and the mansion to herself. She soon found out that Madame Zoe did this because, in Cyrus' will, he lent the mansion and the crystal to Violet, and not her. Madame Zoe is forced to hand over the crystal and the mansion to Violet, but vows to find more. Meg then asks Violet about her connection to Cyrus again, and Violet reveals that her mother was good friends with him. She also states that she worked by his side to do research on the crown. After Meg convinces Violet to give her the Fortunite for their own safety, Violet also states that Morcubus, while making a equally powerful crystal as the Fortunite, can't make his own crown, because it is too unique to be re-made, and the original was made by Dr. Gray. Evelyn's dad. Meg and Buddy vow to keep the Fortunite safe, and to find the crown before Morcubus. When they return to the HQ, the crew has trouble figuring out what to do next so they try to figure out any more MorcuCorp schemes in the city. Jenny finds a scuba stand down by the boardwalk owned by MorcuCorp named "Muba" so Meg and Buddy head to the beach to investigate. When they get to the beach, Meg takes on a case from Luke, a surf shop owner, to help find out who broke his boards. Meg is assuming it could be Chaz who broke the boards out of jealousy for king of the beach and Summer's affections, but further evidence from Clara suggests that it was Clara's imaginary squid friend, Mr. Suckers, who broke the boards. The evidence is confirmed when Clara tells Meg that Mr. Suckers didn't mean to break the boards, but he's been disturbed by all the noise happening around his home. Meg is suspicious about the information and assumes MorcuCorp has something to do with it. Meg reports back to Luke and thinks he doesn't believe her, but he does, and is happy about the fact that there's a squid near the boardwalk. Back on the boardwalk, Meg notices that Justice is feeling disturbed because someone stole his crab traps. Meg takes the case and discovers some clues to who took them. When the clues lean more towards Chef Hisao Watanabe, Meg soon discovers that, from the prints leading from Yuki's "muba" stand to the phone booth, figuring out through a hack that Yuki has been making some calls about paint. She then finds out that Summer has been seeing a strange glow coming from the water that could be radiation. Meg uses her super sensor to follow the radiation to a secret submarine dock. When Meg finds the paint invoice in the dock, she links Yuki to the submarine. Once she fixes the machine to lift up the submarine, she looks down at the propeller and concludes the traps were broken by Yuki's submarine. Though she doesn't have on clue on why she's driving a nuclear submarine around, she is determined to get to the bottom of this with Buddy's help. Once meeting up with Buddy on what to do next, the two try to put the two clues together. Recapping an angry and disturbed Mr. Suckers, and Yuki driving a submarine around, the two figure out that Morcubus is looking for something deep underwater. While assuming the Nightmare Crown was on that ship, they both decide to try and get to it before Morcubus does. Luckily, they get help from Dr. F and T.O.B.O.R., who just so happened to be at the beach, to collect various items to hack into T.O.B.O.R. so she could pilot him down to the sunken ship to find the treasure. Deep in the ocean, T.O.B.O.R. is piloted through many dangers, but reached the ship in time. Once he found the ship, he looked around to find the box with the Nightmare Crown. When he finally found it, it wasn't the Nightmare Crown in there, but a map to a forgotten temple in the jungle. He returns the map to Meg, and she confirms that that's their next destination. Meg and Buddy, along with Evelyn, make their way to the Forgotten Temple in the jungle, where they meet a spunky and adventurous guide, Lyndsay, to help them figure out a way in. Meg speculates that the four pedestals may be the key, so she reads each of the pedestals to see what unlocks them. After scavenging around the Sun and Moon Shrines across a bridge from the temple, Meg manages to find an ornate cup of pure water for the Water pedestal, and a torch for Evelyn to light for the fire pedestal. After reading the earth pedestal, Meg travels deeper into the jungle to find Magellan, king of the lemurs, to stand on it. After climbing the Gaia Tree, she finally finds him and asks him for his help to activate the Earth pedestal. Once Magellan agrees and stands on the pedestal, the air one has to have someone blow into a horn, so Meg heads back to the two shrines to see which one would hold a horn. After asking around, she heads into the Moon shrine and finds a chest with the horn, but it is locked. Meg picks the lock and solves its various puzzles to retrieve the horn and bring it back to the campsite for someone to play. Buddy offers, since he used to play the horn back at Sim City Academy, and activates the air pedestals. Once the four pedestals are unlocked, the temple reveals the entrance and they head inside to an indoor grotto. Once inside, they see an insane man, named King Mike by himself, who believes that Meg and her friends are imaginary being from inside his head, and runs away in hopes that she won't mess with him. Meg decides to follow him to ask him about the crown. While giving chase, Meg encounters several puzzles including fire-breathing dragon heads and an obstacle course above a bottomless pit just to get to him. Once she finally tracked him down, he has hidden in a cave. When Meg asks him about the crown, he refuses to tell her anything until she gets him some new "friends". Once Meg finds him some, he helps Meg get to the top of a rock cliff to a chest where she thinks the Nightmare Crown is. Instead, she finds a rock inside and asks whether Mike knew where the crown was. Mike tells her that she has passed all his tests, and that the crown was actually back in the grotto, and the rock was the key to get it. Ignoring Mike's persistent demands to get his "figment" back in his head, Meg tries to explain that she is, in fact, real, and returns to the grotto with Mike to get the crown. Once Meg gets the crown and is about to leave, she witnesses the meeting between Evelyn and Mike. Mike recognizes Evelyn in a second, then Evelyn realizes that she has finally found her father. The two have a joyous reunion, and Mike explains that he locked himself up with the crown in the temple so no one could find it. However, since Meg now withholds the crown, he decides to leave the temple with Meg, Buddy, and Evelyn. Suddenly, once out of the temple, Meg finds Morcubus, Esma, and Brandi standing in front of them, and Morcubus commands Esma to forcibly take the crown away from Meg. When Meg wonders how he managed to find her, Morcubus tells her that they've been following Meg and the others the whole time, and Evelyn's journal had a tracking device inside. Seeing Evelyn upset, Meg comforts her and tells her that it wasn't her fault. Mike does the same, and Evelyn confesses that all she wanted to find was her father. Morcubus breaks up the reunion and activates the crown to open a portal to the crown of Nightmares. Evelyn apologizes to Meg and Buddy and saves them by pushing Morcubus into the Nightmare Realm, but with her in it as well. The three are saddened about Evelyn's sacrifice, and Mike is extremely regretful about his daughter's actions. After Meg gets over her remorse, determination fills her and she is willing to get Evelyn back. She explains to the two that there are still many other people that need her help, and if she can keep her eyes open wide, she might be able to figure out a way to bring back Evelyn. After being offered by Meg a job at the agency as a chance to save his daughter, Mike humble accepts, and the team returns home. Season Three Two months after Evelyn's sacrifice, despite her determination to bring her home, Meg has been self-conscious and insecure, thinking that Evelyn's sacrifice was her fault to begin with, and that things would've been better if ''she were the one to defeat Morcubus. However, with the reassurance from Buddy and Agent Walker, she managed to get over her guilt by figuring out a new MorcuCorp plot. She also soon finds out that Stuart Chesapeake has become a secret detective solving cases around main street, because he wanted to help people like her. She allows Stuart to work for the S.P.A. like her. During this time, Meg has returned to dispatch missions, allowing one ally to come with her to help her and Buddy complete the mission. She is also in her Senior Year of high school, dealing with a new girl named Bernadette, who's been more troublesome than Petra herself, trying to ruin Meg's reputation and her chances with Stuart. During the episode "Graduation" Meg and Buddy are excited that they're finally graduating high school with a tradition known to them as The Grad Dare. While Meg dares Buddy to not trip from the podium and back, Buddy dares Meg to tell Stuart that she likes him after she gives her graduation speech. Though he reassures she doesn't have to do this, Meg's stress becomes stronger when she thinks about the future and whether she'll see her friends again or not. To add to this, Bernadette has managed to come up with a plan to manipulate Meg more. However, as she carries out with her plan, Meg rises above her anxiety and gives out an amazing speech that has her stand up against Bernadette and expose her as the manipulative and lying person she is. Meg and Buddy finally graduate and the two celebrate, especially since Buddy has fulfilled his part of the Grad Dare. Meg thinks it is time to do her part of the dare, so she goes to tell Stuart her feelings. However, just before she could, Jenny alerts Meg and Buddy about something that has happened. The Nightmare Crown has been stolen. After finding out that MorcuCorp has been trying to manufacture their own crown in honor of Morcubus, Meg comes to a conclusion that they couldn't do it, so they had to steal the original. However, their attempts to try and open the portal cause the crown to become unstable and open and close portals, causing the city to go into chaos. Once Meg tracks down where the next portal will open, she and the crew track it down. Meg is bid good luck as she heads towards the portal, but just before she goes in, Stuart stops her and struggles to tell her his thoughts. As the portal gets stronger, Stuart has to grab both of Meg's arms in order to keep her near him so he could tell her how he feels. After trying to find the right words, and getting persuaded by Buddy, Stuart finally confesses his feelings towards Meg. Meg reciprocates his confession, successfully doing her part of the Grad dare, and the two share a kiss before Stuart lets her go into the portal While in the Nightmare Realm, Meg travels to see if she could find Evelyn and bring her home. However, her fears start to reveal themselves, which is the feeling of failure to everyone. Meg is tempted to give up, but she manages to conquer her fear to find her friend. Once she finds Evelyn, she realizes that Morcubus and her are connected in this realm, and the only way to free Evelyn is to free him as well. After thinking about this difficult decision, Meg decides to free both of them and escape the Nightmare Realm unhurt, reuniting with her friends, and bringing an unconscious Evelyn to her father. When she soon discovers that Morcubus has escaped, she is briefly scolded by Walker, leaving Meg in that insecurity about her decisions again. After being comforted by Buddy, Meg then starts to realize that she had made the right decision in bringing Evelyn and Mike together and explains to Walker that she will be ready to face Morcubus again. On the other hand, Walker then tells Meg that while he is proud of her for bringing Evelyn and Mike together, she has to pay a year-long sentence in the Kingdom Isles for the debt of letting Morcubus free. He also explains that he has to erase everyone's memory of the Nightmare Realm and evacuate them to the same place for their protection of the intoxicated atmosphere, including Stuart's, whom he will have to erase his memory of the S.P.A. for his protection. Meg is saddened that Walker would have to erase any memory of Stuart's that involved her, but soon comes to accept that this is all to protect her friends and the one she cares about the most. She also vows to find Stuart as soon as she is done paying her debt. Season Four Six months after the Nightmare Realm incident, Meg is paying off her debt as a volunteered pig farmer at Elmira's farm, working with her co-worker, Antonio Dodger, a chivalrous Frenchmen bent on working a good job. When she wishes she could pay off her debt by helping people again, her prayers are answered when Buddy, now a Royal Messenger to King Roland, tells her about a Wandolier contest. While her chances could be ruined by Princess Butter, the spoiled princess of Capitol Island, Buddy and their returning friend Lyndsay convince her otherwise. After trying to convince Elmira that she could pay off the rest of her debt this way, Meg explains that she gave up helping people around the Kingdom Isles to help Elmira, and that if she left, she would still have Antonio to help her. Elmira finally gives in, and the three make their way to the castle. After the competition was almost sabotaged by Butter, Lyndsay and Buddy manage to get Meg in on time, along with Barney, an old friend she'd made back in Sim City. After the competition beings, King Roland's magician, Marlon, enters and transports Barney, Princess Butter, and Meg to the Isle of Magic for their trials. While on the Isle of Magic, Marlon teaches the three the way of the Wandolier. Throughout these trials, Butter tries to cheat her way through by making Meg, the one who's winning, lose focus. After almost giving up, Meg tries to remember what Agent Walker has taught her about persistence, and keeps going. After all three of them complete the trials, Marlon returns them to Capitol Island, and Meg is deemed the winner and new Wandolier. After the trials, Meg uses her new-found powers to help the others on Capitol Island. She decides to help Barney get back to his ship by using the wand to forge and create a bridge to get across. However, when they need wood to make some stairs over a cliff, the ax they need is owned by Elmira, who refuses to give it to them. While Lyndsay suggests to demand Elmira the ax, Buddy recommends her to just be friendly. Taking Buddy's advice, Meg uses her compassion then to reach deep down into Elmira. Once she realizes that Meg truly understands her, Elmira apologizes and gives Meg the ax and her other tools she needs for her quest. After unlocking the power to make stairs for Barney, she then runs into Butter, who has hid the gears needed to open the gate to the harbor. Since talking to Elmira nicely worked the first time, Meg decides to do it with Butter, though it is difficult for her at first. Sooner, Meg soon finds out that Butter doesn't have any friends, and that she has trouble making some. After having some sympathy for her, Meg decides that she can be Butter's friend, and Butter, in return, shows Meg where the scroll for making gears lies. After retrieving the scroll and gathering the materials, Meg manages to unlock the gate and make her way towards the harbor, where she helps Barney with his final task in making his house. Once she is done, Marlon and King Roland conclude that Meg is ready to travel the Kingdom Isles to restore it to its former glory. She then gives news to Agent Walker that she has decided to finish her debt with her Wandolier duties, in which Walker agrees. Trivia * Meg is allergic to sunflowers. * Meg's name was originally "Macy" * Macy seems to have two phobias she suffers from: Atychiphobia (the fear of failure), as shown when she is in the Nightmare Realm, and Chronophobia, which is the fear of the future or thinking about the future. * In early production, Meg was originally going to have a crush on Luke, then Luis. It was confirmed then that Stuart is Meg's permanent love interest. Gallery Meg Cooper.png Agent Meg profile.png|Agent Profile pic Meg x Stuart.png|Meg, with Stuart, in the episode "Prom Date" Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Characters